The present invention relates to mobile communication devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”) and the like, and to structures useable in such devices.
Considerable effort has been devoted in the art to making mobile communication devices, notably, cellular telephones, smaller and thus easier to carry. However, still further improvement would be desirable.